Daniel Cassidy (New Earth)
Real Name: Daniel Patrick Cassidy Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Demon Legal Status: Fugitive from the Demonic Retrieval Corps Identity: Publicly Known Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Shadowpact, formerly Sentinels of Magic, Justice League of America, The Creeper and his Spirit Squad Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Jack of Fire (brother), Mary Cassidy (sister), Frances Cassidy (sister) First Appearance: Fury of Firestorm #24 History Daniel Patrick Cassidy was a special effects wizard and stuntman hired to create and play the title character in the movie Blue Devil. To that end Cassidy created a full-body costume with a hidden powered exoskeleton and built-in special-effects devices. When two of his co-stars accidentally freed a demon named Nebiros, Cassidy used his costume to drive the demon back, but not before being blasted with mystical energy. After the fight, Cassidy found that the blast had permanently grafted the Blue Devil costume to his body. Ironically, Cassidy was a devout Catholic. Cassidy quickly found himself embroiled in repeated adventures and conflicts with supervillains. Apparently, the blast that fused him with his costume had also turned him into a sort of "weirdness magnet". Although he continued to seek a way to regain a normal life, Cassidy became more comfortable as a superhero over time and eventually joined the Justice League of America. When the demon Neron took control of Hell and began seeking souls on Earth, Blue Devil was one of those he approached. Neron offered him a chance to be a movie star, but neglected to mention that the bargain would also result in the death of one of Cassidy's closest friends. In the end, Cassidy cheated Neron of his prize but died in the process. Cassidy was soon reincarnated as an actual demon. Now, instead of a man in a costume, he was an actual Blue Devil. Cassidy rejoined the Justice League and remained with them until his second death, this time at the hands of the villainous Mist. His bones were secretly recovered by the magician Felix Faust, who eventually restored Blue Devil to have him destroy Nebiros. Cassidy then joined the Sentinels of Magic and eventually gave his life a third time fighting Hermes Trismegistus. He did not remain dead long, however, and roamed the Earth for a time banishing demons back to Hell. Cassidy was occasionally assisted by Eddie Bloomberg in the guise of Kid Devil. Cassidy began working as a bouncer at the Oblivion Bar, in which he met Ragman, Enchantress and Detective Chimp, searching for allies in a battle against the Spectre. He soon became the strong-man of the Shadowpact, able even to wound Eclipso, and has since decided to stay with the team. He began helping his new teammates to contain the wild magic set free by the Spectre's actions. Cassidy and his teammates were trapped inside a blood shield that grew over the town of Riverrock, Wyoming. While inside the town, Cassidy met a member of magic-based villain group called the Pentacle named Jack of Fire. Jack wore a bandana over his mouth and wielded pyrokinetic abilities. Jack claimed that he is Cassidy's brother, and that he got this way because Cassidy's deal with Neron had expanded to his whole family. His parents were pulled out of Heaven and apparently, Cassidy had a younger sister named Mary, and an elder sister named Frances (or "Frankie" as he referred to her in the original title series). Characteristics Height: 6'8" Weight: 365 lbs (166 kg) Eyes: Originally red, later yellow without irises or pupils Hair: Black, usually bald Skin: Blue Unusual Features: Horns Powers Known Powers: Superhuman strength, healing factor, durability, superhearing, Can find demons on Earth and banish them to Hell. Known Abilities: Highly trained martial artist and acrobat. Accomplished stunt man and inventor/engineer. His greatest technical acheivement was building the original Blue devil suit, although these abilities may have waned considerably as Daniel hasn't been seen in a workshop in some time. Strength Level: Blue Devil is easily strong enough to haul at least 10 tons. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Trident of Lucifer. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * His body odor smells like brimstone. Recommended Readings * Related Articles *Blue Devil/Appearances External Links *Blue Devil at Wikipedia References * DC Comics Encyclopedia ---- Category:Demons Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Justice League of America members Category:Sentinels of Magic members Category:Shadowpact members Category:Actors Category:Silver Age Category:Modern